Young Masters Accademy
by i might be crazy
Summary: After losing everything, including his memory, in a car accident 16 year old timmy is sent to Young Masters Accademy in Wisconsin. All he wants is his memory or something to replace it. FOP DP crossover. Will have sequel "Revenge of the black wand".


I DO NOT OWN FOP

(Timmy's POV)

"I DID IT!" I yelled excitedly running out the front door of dimsdale's only high school and jumping over the railing between me and the parking lot where my parents were waiting by our car. Running up to them I showed them the small piece of plastic that was in my hand and, smiling, my dad reached into his pocket and, for the first time, handed me the keys to the car.

I had turned sixteen a few months ago but was too busy with school to do anything about a license. But now that school is over I could take the classes and study for the written test. And now I have finally gotten the necessary piece of plastic for being allowed to drive.

I climbed into the driver's seat of the car and looked down at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof who had taken disguise as a key chain on the car keys. "We are so proud of you sport." Wanda said looking up at me "Yeah. Now we can go on road trips. YAY ROADTRIPS!" Cosmo shouted up to me "Poof" Poof happily spoke. I put the key into the ignition and turned it, the car started happily with a roar that calmed to a purr. Looking over the gages I stop shocked. We were nearly out of gas. Luckily my parent hadn't gotten in yet. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish the gas tank was full." There was a quiet poof and the tank was full. And just in time for my dad to climb into the passenger's seat and mom into the seat behind him. They both were wearing proud smiles.

"Okay son." My dad said looking over at me. "Let's go out to dinner to celebrate. You choose."

"Alright dad, I know just the place." I buckled my seat belt and drove out of the parking lot and down the road. It was a pretty normal drive, well that was until about half way through when…

"TIMMY TURNER" A loud deep voice echoed through the car and then there was a boom. Behind me and Jorgan Bon Stangle was sitting behind me. "You are growing up and no longer need your god parents so I am here to take them back to fairy world" he reached forward and grabbed the key chain and they turned back into fairies. "And you shall now forget you have ever had them." He pulled out a pen sized object and put his thumb on top. There was a flash and I could feel the car going out of control but couldn't do anything. I got my vision back just in time to see us run into a telephone pole. My head went flying forward and hit the steering wheel. Pulling my head up I saw both of my parent unconscious I let out a sigh glad no one was seriously hurt and started wondering what was going on, but a light caught my eye, I looked out the passenger window and saw a huge semi speeding straight for us. It was trying to stop but it was no use. There wasn't enough time to do anything. The next thing I knew the car exploded.

(Unknown POV)

I looked down at the scene in pity. This young boy was so happy a few moments before. Now he has lost his god parents and was in a wreck. What more can the universe do to him now. Let's see.

(Back to Timmy POV)

I woke up. I had somehow survived the explosion and was out for only a few seconds. Looking around, there was fire everywhere and scrap metal littered the ground. There was a small pool of blood where my head was and when I reached up my head was bleeding. Not worrying to much about it I looked at a pile of metal and saw a women's hand sticking out from under it. I pulled myself closer to it and reached out and tried to pull her out. It wouldn't move, I continued pulling and lifted a piece of metal from on top of it, but the moment I did I flew back. I did it, I pulled her out. Looking up the arm I realize I am mistaken for at the end of the arm is nothing. It is just the arm. I let out a scream and lost consciousness.

(Unknown POV again)

I look down at the young boy who had lost everything just now. He not only lost his godparents but his real parents as well. And to top it off he also lost his memory. I look down at him as he screams and passes out. His head falls in a puddle of gasoline that happened to not catch fire. The black liquid his god parents had poofed up. The liquid seeped into his hair and his hair started turning black also. I decided I should intervene now. I flew down from my spot in the clouds and pulled the now black haired memory-less boy out of the fire and onto the street. Making sure that he had his license as a type of identification I walked away. Since I left my home to help him our destinies are now intertwined but he will most likely help me reach my goal. Good by my new god child. We will meet again soon.


End file.
